


[23.15]

by LettersFromAphrodite



Series: Tales about Witches and Wolves [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf Pack, changbin and the others are wolves, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersFromAphrodite/pseuds/LettersFromAphrodite
Summary: Despite being soulmates, Changbin and you have always been natural enemies; will it work out?
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Original Female Character(s), Seo Changbin/Reader
Series: Tales about Witches and Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934872
Kudos: 38





	[23.15]

As if your day couldn’t get worse, the cold feeling of a blade suddenly tightly pressed against your neck made you immediately halt your movements. First, some stupid villager exposed your secret of being a witch, and being the kind people they were, they offered you a choice: either you leave or they would have burned you at the stake. Magic, along with anything commoners could not rationally explain, was severely prohibited, and so you – and the other ones like you, were forced to hide the fact that you had magical powers in the first place.  
You shut your eyes close, since now was definitely not the time to digress. You were about to spin around and cast a quick spell to make your mysterious opponent fly away from you, but he acted much faster than you did. Your eyes flashed golden so that the blade’s handle would become incandescent and impossible to hold, but your opponent quickly dropped it on the floor, as if he already knew your tactics. You scoffed; there was only one person who would know you so well. As you quickly spun around, fist bared and ready to hit the man – or better, the wolf, in his pretty face, much to your frustration, he acted quicker than you once again and before you realized, your back was pressed against the grass, and **Changbin** was hovering above you with a smug smirk on his face.  
«You’re in the pack’s territory.» **Changbin** ’s raspy voice warned you, tightening his grip on your wrists, which were now sinking into the grass next to your head. You tried to shift under his grip, partially to free yourself but also not to think about the fact that **Changbin** was pushing you on the ground while casually laying between your legs, but much to your dismay, you already know that the boy was much stronger than you were, and he could easily prevent you from moving. On top of that, **Changbin** understood quickly that you were not in the mood to joke, since the two of you could feel each other’s emotions due being _mates_.  
«What’s wrong, doll?» **Changbin** ’s voice quickly shifted, and you felt showered by the worry he was feeling. His hold on you loosened, and he inched back so that now he was sitting between your legs, his eyes glancing to the two leather bags you were carrying along with yourself, containing a couple change of clothes and your magic books. You did not move and instead, you kept staring angrily at the sky, which was gradually becoming increasingly cloudy by each passing seconds.  
“ _Great time to start raining_ ,” you thought to yourself, before abruptly sitting up, your nose almost brushing against **Changbin** ’s.  
«They found out.» you admitted, without meeting his gaze. «I’m headed to the next village.»  
**Changbin** ’s forehead met yours, and for the first time since you found out you were mates, you allowed such an intimate contact without complaining.  
You and **Changbin** found out you were mates few years ago, his pack moved in the forest next to your village and quickly claimed it as their territory. They used to come in your village in their human form every now and then and you had to admit, they were nice and friendly people. Needless to say, in the same way you could tell they were wolves as soon as you saw them, they found out you were a witch as soon as their eyes landed on you.  
Being a daughter of the moon, you often stayed out at night, but hanging out in the woods alone was never a good idea, especially late at night, and most of all, in a territory claimed by wolves during a full moon. Due to your concentration and your being so focused in your night meditation, you did not realize the presence of a big, black wolf with dangerous red eyes inching towards you until it was too late, and sadly, you found out you were **Changbin** ’s mate in the rough way. He had you pinned on the floor with a growl that made you petrify in fear when your gaze finally met, red eyes meeting golden - since you quickly casted a somehow defensive spell around you, but it was too late, since one of his paws was unintentionally scratching your neck. You suspected something was _different_ as soon as your heart picked up pace not in fear but in anticipation, and you felt a wave of confusion - which definitely was not yours, pervade your senses. **Changbin** immediately shifted back into his human form, and quickly apologized to you.  
«Sometimes our senses get clouded during full moon, I didn’t realize I was hurting my mate.» he said back then, regretful eyes staring at the bloody wound on your neck.  
That’s how your love-hate relationship with **Changbin** begun. Over the years, you realized that it was stupid to hate him because of a scar he left on your body when he was not in full control of himself – since you know him well enough to say he would never hurt you, but still, you never brought yourself to forgive him, or yourself for being so engrossed in your naivety.  
You never officially refused the bond, both because you didn’t want to refuse him in the first place, and also because you knew that it would affect both **Changbin** and yourself; so, you spent your days pretending to be rivals. Meeting **Changbin** in the forest meant him sneaking up you and it inevitably lead to the both of you having playful fights where you’d always ended up pinned on the floor with **Changbin** ’s warm body flushed against yours and as the both of you would hide your smitten smiles.  
«I’ll walk you,» **Changbin** said, breaking the silence that fell between you. «I don’t want you to walk alone, it’s almost sunset.»  
You nodded, letting the realization of everything that happened slowly sink in, and **Changbin** quickly stood up and effortlessly picked up your bags, offering you a hand to get up.  
You looked at him, and took it.

Clearly, luck was definitely not on your side, since as soon as you were about to reach the village, it started raining. What started out as a light drizzle turned out to be a heavy downpour, and **Changbin** tightly held your hand as the both of you ran as fast as you could towards the first inn, trying to avoid crashing into other villagers which were as well running home, seeking shield from the rain.  
The inn did not seem to be too big; a comforting warmth welcomed you as soon as you entered, due to the fireplace being lit. In the middle of the room, there was a small wooden counter, and on its left, there were wooden stairs leading upstairs. It definitely seemed to be a warm and cosy place, you thought.

«Excuse me, Sir.» **Changbin** politely addressed the innkeeper, a gruff man with a thick black beard. «Could we spend the night here?»  
«Are you married?» the man’s deep and wary voice immediately asked back.  
«What? No!» you chimed in, outraged by the question. How could he even think that you could be married to, well, **Changbin**?  
«Too bad, then.» the inn-keeper scoffed. «We only rent our chambers to married couples. Find somewhere el-»  
«Forgive her, Sir.» **Changbin** chimed in with a gentle voice. «Me and my wife happened to have a small fight on our way here, and now she’s playing this game,» he said, wrapping one of his rain-drenched hands around yours to cover the fact that neither of you were wearing a wedding ring, and you tried not to flinch at the sudden touch of his still warm hands. «Where she pretends she doesn’t know me.»  
The man eyed the both of you suspiciously, before directing his suspicious gaze to you. «Is he speaking the truth?»  
With the hint of a nod, you confirmed **Changbin** ’s version, and the innkeeper placed a golden key on the counter few moments later.  
Without hesitation, **Changbin** took it, and quickly lead you upstairs, even if the both of you could distinctively hear the man mutter a quiet «these fucking perverts, nowadays.» making you tighten your hold on **Changbin** ’s hand in reflex with a surprised gasp, and making **Changbin** almost choke on a suffocated laugh.

With difficulty, both you and **Changbin** managed to get rid of the wet clothes sticking to your skin, hanging them in order to dry and opting to use the soft, spare blankets in the room to cover your bodies. You were so focused with checking if the spell you casted on your magic books not to drench worked that you didn’t hear **Changbin** coming back from the bathroom, so you didn’t have enough time to prepare yourself for the incoming vision of **Changbin** closing the door behind himself with only a white blanket hanging loose around his hips, the white fabric in contrast with his honey coloured skin making him look like a god. You unconsciously licked your lips, tightening the blanket around your chest as your eyes followed few drops of water travelling from his collarbones, all the way through his toned chest, his abs and downwards to-  
«Are you enjoying the view, _doll_?» **Changbin** asked with a smug grin, probably feeling the wave of embarrassment that pervaded you as your cheeks turned red.  
«I was thinking you’re an exhibitionist.» you muttered, as you slowly walked towards the double bed in the middle of the room. Realization hit you, and your heart picked up pace at the thought of sharing a bed with **Changbin**. Of course, the little stunt you put earlier was made for the both of you to spend the night safe and shielded from the rain, but the realization that you didn’t think that married people actually shared a bed hit you in the face with full force.  
«If it makes you feel better, I can turn into a wolf and sleep on the floor.» **Changbin** mumbled, feeling your emotions. You sighed, noticing once again how despite your stupid rivalry, he had always been thoughtful and considerate about serious topics. And here he was, once again, putting your needs above his.  
«Don’t, please.» you walked towards the left side of the bed, feeling **Changbin** ’s surprise at your words. «Just stay on your side of the bed.» **Changbin** ’s amused chuckle was the last thing you heard before the two of you fell into a comfortable silence, laying naked under an unnecessary amount of blankets.

The bed was not particularly big, your elbow brushed against **Changbin** ’s anytime you would shuffle due to the fact you were embarrassed for being stark naked next to your _mate_ , which you conventionally decided to hate.  
«Do you feel it, too?» you whispered, staring at the ceiling.  
**Changbin** chuckled, the bed quietly shaking in the process. «What? The pull? The longing?» He turned on his side, so that he could face you. «The feeling that you’re so close to me and still, I can’t touch you in the way I would so desperately love to do?» **Changbin** propped himself on his arm, his head laying on the palm of his hand, the faint lights of the candles you have created to keep the bedroom illuminated were perfectly kissing his skin, making him look ethereal.  
«Do you always feel like that, too?» you mumbled, your eyes locked with his dark ones. **Changbin** nodded, now partially almost hovering above you.  
«It’s even worse when I’m in my wolf form,» he explained. You listened closely, since for the first time you were actually talking about the bond that connected the two of you without running away from it. «There are some days where my soul begs me to come and see you, with any stupid excuse to talk, so that we could be together.» Tentatively, **Changbin** ’s hand brushed against the scar on your neck, and you shivered at the almost non-existent contact. «Or touch you.» he added, you were sure that if you hadn’t been staring at his lips, you wouldn’t have hear that last part. You knew exactly how he felt. There were days where you felt like your soul was going to rip your body apart if you did not see **Changbin** within few hours, or touched his skin, or heard his voice; you also felt like you wanted to be intimate with him – not completely because of the bond, and the most you ignored those feelings, the worse you felt. Sometimes you wondered if you would still hate him if you had not been so stupid and naïve that night; sometimes you wondered how it would have felt to share your life with **Changbin** from day one, instead of falling in a routine where you both needed to pretend to fight just to have an excuse to touch each other.  
«Technically,» you mumbled, your heart hammering in your chest, aware that **Changbin** could hear its wild rhythm, «We’re married, for tonight.»  
**Changbin** ’s eyes locked with yours, as if he was searching the confirmation you and him were on the same page. His eyes seemed to soften, as soon as the two of you started to feel each other’s emotion in addiction to your own. **Changbin** ’s face inched closer to yours, your noses brushing against each other.  
«Can I kiss my wife, then?» you could feel **Changbin** ’s strained mumble against your lips, and your answer came in the form of you reaching out to capture your mate’s lips, with your hand delicately caressing his cheek. **Changbin** kissed you like thanks to you, he was breathing once again after he had been underwater for too much time, and you made sure to kiss him with equal fervour, as the kiss quickly turned passionate and your limbs tangled together in somehow a messy way; you were sure your knees bumped against each other’s a good amount of time under the blankets, but **Changbin** ’s hands were all over you and his lips were desperately praising your skin so you didn’t mind it.  
Both of you gradually got needier, and what started out as a timid kiss in order to quench your aching souls, slowly turned into you and **Changbin** passionately making love, one hand intertwined together and his other hand desperately gripping your thigh as he tried not to be too rough with you. Butterflies soared in your stomach as he softly kissed along the shape of your scar as his length made its way inside you, rhythmically, slowly and deeply, making it almost impossible for you to catch your breath due to the fact you could _perfectly_ feel every inch of his shape moving in and out of you anytime you clenched around him.  
«At least during our first time, I don’t want to ruin you.» You felt **Changbin** ’s smug smirk against your skin, and you instinctively scratched his back, drawing red lines in his honey coloured skin. Your rough and unexpected action caused **Changbin** to moan right against your ear – a new wave of wetness pooling into your abdomen due to his raspy and deep voice, and his harsh thrust caused the bed to slam against the wall.  
«Again, **Changbin** , please.» you whimpered, you hand delicately scratching once again from his shoulders to his waist, and you felt **Changbin** ’s skin erupt with goosebumps anywhere you touched. «There’ll be countless times to be soft, in the future.» you pushed his waist closer to yours, even if he was completely buried inside you, in the needy desperation to feel him even _closer_. **Changbin** looked at you, swollen lips and eyes blown with lust, and all the promises to be soft flew out of the window as soon as you nodded at him with a kiss to seal your silent approval. **Changbin** ’s pace was so rough and intense that you started feeling on cloud nine even before you felt the sensation of your orgasm approaching; you loved how he could not keep his hands off you, and you loved how the warm sensation of his touches lingered on your skin even if his hands were already somewhere else; you silently blamed yourself, because you could have done this for years. **Changbin** ’s arm slid under your thigh just to bring it higher, in order to reach even deeper, his pelvis occasionally brushing against your clit and making you see stars every now and then, the mattress slamming against the wall in a quicker pace. Feeling your orgasm approaching, you tried to sneak your hands on your clit, in a desperate attempt to feel his twitching length buried even deeper, but your wrist was quickly blocked and harshly slammed next to your head.  
«How can my mate be so greedy? Isn’t my dick enough?» **Changbin** ’s cocky and raspy voice mixed to his harsh thrust made you whimper, and you saw his eyes flashing red for a second. You quickly shook your head, mumbling incoherent phrases about how he was perfect, and you wanted more, more and _more_.  
«Good, _doll_. Because you’re not allowed to touch yourself unless I say so.» Something in **Changbin** ’s dominant and arrogant tone triggered your orgasm, and you closed your eyes in a loud, desperate moan of your mate’s name as you held him close to your body. **Changbin** came few moments later, his cheeks flushed red as he released while being buried deep inside you. You came back to your senses with a loud sigh, feeling **Changbin** ’s sweet kisses all over your face, making you giggle and slightly shake your head.  
«It tickles!» you smiled, and **Changbin** kissed your forehead, before slowly sliding outside of you, trying to be as delicate as possible. Clenching around nothing, you silently wondered if the two of you would have been able to do it again before leaving the inn and, much to your shame, you realized too late that **Changbin** felt your emotions once again.  
«Anytime you want.» he simply promised, as the two of you re-adjusted your positions in order to cuddle together.

«I’m really sorry for that scar, _doll_.» **Changbin** said few moments later, and you felt your drowsy state dissolve. Your heart clenched, because you realized that he had probably spent these years blaming himself for your behaviour.  
«It’s not your fault,» you explained, without giving him the possibility to interrupt you. «I had been stupid, I knew your pack was around and still underestimated the risks.» you raised your head, to meet his glance. «I’m sorry that I took it out on you.»  
**Changbin** sighed, shaking his head and hugging you even closer, your head once again laying on his chest so that you could relax by hearing his calm heartbeat.  
«Come live with me.» he said, kissing your hair. «You won’t have to hide your powers. Chris’ mate - my Alpha, is also a witch, so we are used to magical powers. Plus, we wouldn’t have to cross the entire forest just to see each other, anymore.»  
You nodded immediately, and erupted into a wide smile as soon as you felt **Changbin** ’s heart rapidly picking up pace.

-

You expected a den of wolves would look like a lot of things, but honestly, you never expected to find a row of eight well-ordered and separate wooden cottages surrounded by trees. **Changbin** ’s pack was rather friendly, and they all happily greeted you, recommending not to hesitate to ask if you needed anything.  
«We can go and get the remaining of your things in the afternoon.» Chris said, as you finished telling him how you have been kicked out because of your magic powers. You nodded, thankful and low-key nervous to shop up at the village once again, when two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around your shoulders. Chris’ mate was hugging you, with a soft smile on her face.   
«You don’t have to worry anymore, you’re home now. We’ll protect you.» she offered, and you timidly smiled back, returning her hug.

Contrarily to what you believed, **Changbin** ’s house was not messy, but neat and clean. He quickly made some space for you to place your belongings, and proudly pointed to an almost empty bookcase.  
«You can put your magic books there, if you want?» **Changbin** said unsure, nervously scratching his nape. «I believe you have more books in your old house and I tho-» you interrupted your mate sentence by standing on your tiptoes and pecking his lips.  
«Thank you.» you smiled, **Changbin** ’s relief pervading your senses and your gratefulness pervading his.  
He smiled, before pulling you closer to his chest by his strong arms wrapped around your waist. «So, about that thing you thought at the inn…» you giggled at **Changbin** ’s quick change of mood, and let him effortlessly pick you up and carry you to _your_ shared bedroom.  
«I’d say we have a lot of catching up to do.» you answered, tangling your hands into his hair as he laid the both of you on the bed.  
«We’d better get started, then.» **Changbin** ’s voice dropped at least an octave, as he was busy leaving open-mouthed kisses on your skin, and your legs tightened around your mate’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it! 🥰  
> If you want to read more of my works, find me on tumblr! [Letters From Aphrodite](https://lettersfromaphrodite.tumblr.com/) 💌


End file.
